1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to a method, data processing system, and computer program product for controlling haptic feedback in a mobile communication device using a variable frequency vibration device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increasing adoption of mobile communication devices, such as mobile phones and in particular smartphones, mobile commerce is increasing at a rapid pace from year to year. Using mobile phone applications, mobile web sites, or a combination of thereof, users of mobile communication devices are able to utilize online stores and shopping sites to search for, compare, and purchase objects, such as products or items provided by enterprises for purchase, using their mobile communication devices. Using a mobile communication device to purchase objects has some advantages, such as the user may make these purchasing decisions at his or her convenience, at any time, and at any place.